


Peeping Tom

by Loveless_Loveagain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Horny Teenagers, Lance didnt think nonbinary people watched porn, Lance is a changed man, Lance is a virgin and Pidge is not, Lance needs to get his act together, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Porn Watching, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is whipped, Underage maybe, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, canonverse, laboratory sex, sorta - Freeform, that tag is there just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: Late one night during Lance's nightly beauty regime, he hears someone exit their room that shouldn't be exiting their room. After curiosity gets the best of him, he finds quickly that curiosity killed the cat.





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to preface this by saying that this is canonverse and Pidge is AFAB and is proudly nonbinary. They/them pronouns. I might add to this later. For now, have this remorseless smut:)

It was late one night in the castle. Or at least, Lance thought it was night. The clock said it was night, but he wasn’t sure anymore, given the fact that they were in space.

  
Either way- Late one night in the caste. Lance was mixing his face mask per the usual, needing to make sure that his face gleamed as bright as the morning sun when he woke up, when he heard one of the doors nearby his room open He frowned, looking at the clock suspiciously. It was late, later than he usually stayed up anyway. He figured the other inhabitants of the castle went to sleep around the same time he did. At the very least Shiro did. That man worked like clockwork. Woke up at six, went to bed by nine.  
So, it was weird to hear someone’s door; he suspected Shiro’s doo, to be opening this time of night.

  
He furrowed his brows suspiciously before quickly shuffling to put his face mask mixture into his mini fridge. He opened his doors after taking a quick breath and followed after the sound of the footsteps.

Okay, given the stretched out, light sound sound of the footsteps, he figured it had to be Shiro since Hunk’s footsteps were kinda heavy and Keith’s strides were shorter. He rounded the corner and caught sight of his shadow, nodding to himself proudly for figuring out who it was.

Shiro was walking down the hallways briskly, heading toward the lab. He glanced behind him every now and then and Lance would quickly hide behind a pillar or a wall to stay out of sight. He frowned, wondering why Shiro was acting so suspicious.

Lance trailed behind Shiro, waiting for him to enter the lab and praising every god there was that he left the door a little bit open after entering so he could sneak up and peek inside.

Pidge was sitting on a platform with their laptop in their lap, leaning back heavily against the wall with headphones over their ears. Lance furrowed his brows at the position, finding it oddly familiar. Shiro walked over to the other, leaning against the pillar beside Pidge who looked up to him with kind of a lazy smile.

“I’m pretty sure you should be doing this kind of thing in your room, Pigeon.” Shiro said casually and Pidge rolled their eyes, closing their laptop and taking off their headphones.

“I’m pretty sure you should have gotten here sooner or I wouldn’t have to be watching porn all by my lonesome. What took you so long?” they asked, sitting up and turning toward Shiro so their legs dangled over the edge of the platform, spread just a bit.

Lance covered his mouth to silence a gasp. Pidge watched porn??? He had always thought that was just a man’s thing to do. Did non-binary people do that too? His eyes widened, watching Shiro move in between Pidge’s legs, pulling them closer to him. They bit their lip with a little smile as they rested their hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I needed to wait for Lance to go to sleep.” Shiro explained softly, his jaw tilting up as Pidge nuzzled their face under his chin to pepper his skin with kisses.

“Why? Doesn’t Lance go to bed at, like, eight?” they asked, holding the collar of Shiro’s vest to pull the zipper down.

Both of them laughed softly, and Lance felt his cheeks redden as Shiro’s vest fell to the floor. He shouldn’t be watching this…But he’d always wondered what this kind of thing felt like. To watch other people get intimate in real life. He never expected it to be Pidge though, He always thought Shiro had a thing for Keith. They trained together a lot and stuff…then again Shiro did always show preference for Pidge…

Lance heard one of them moan and he blinked back into reality, seeing that Shiro’s undershirt had also made it off and was hanging uselessly at his hips, revealing his badly scarred skin. Pidge and Shiro were kissing now, and deeply at that. Lance figured they had gotten tired of talking. He watched Pidge’s small hands run over the defined muscle and the deep scars that patterned Shiro’s torso. Shiro had his hands under their shirt and on their neck respectively, feeling the skin of their stomach and sides.

Pidge hooked their legs around his hips, pulling him ever closer to them and he grunted softly at the closeness. Pidge smirked a little, rolling their hips teasingly.

“Has it been that long?” they asked a little breathlessly, and Shiro huffed at the question, going in and biting gently at their throat.

“Long enough.” He replied in a deep tone, making them grin a little as their teeth held their bottom lip.

“Here” they started while holding their arms up, “Help me out of this.” They murmured softly. They sucked their belly in as Shiro gingerly lifted the shirt from their torso and set it on the platform next to Pidge with a soft hum of appreciation.

“Green really does look so good on you.” He said softly, running his hands up their sides gently before moving to the back to unhook the small green and black lace bra that Pidge was wearing. Pidge simply hummed in thanks, leaning up to kiss Shiro again slowly. Lance’s eyes widened a bit more.

Holy shit he was going to see boob.

He was going to see Pidge’s boobs and he didn’t know how to feel about that. He saw the bra sides slacken from around their sides and Lance gulped softly. How could Shiro stay so calm in this situation? How many times had they done this before?

Shiro slid his hands up under the wings of the bra and Pidge rolled their shoulders so the bra came off smoothly, revealing quite small breasts, barely enough to fill the bra they were wearing. Lance squinted, unsure if he was seeing them right. When Shiro’s hands moved over them they looked soft, moving almost gracefully under his hand and the flushed pink nipples perked at the stimulation. They were kind of cute, but not exactly what he was expecting. He thought he’d seen tiny boobs in porn but this was something else.

It looked like they had a mole or two on them. He thought that was what made them kind of cute.

He was sticking to that.

Shiro leaned down to kiss along their collar bone now, his hands toying gently with their breasts. Pidge had their hands in his hair, their eyebrows turned up as his mouth found its way to their right nipple. Pidge gave a soft whimper as their thighs tightened around Shiro’s waist, twitching a little when he pressed against their hips together. He ran his hands up their back, enticing a soft moan from them. He chuckled softly.

“You’re really worked up, huh?” he asked softly and Pidge made a face at him, scrunching their nose a bit under their furrowed brow.

“I could say the same to you, oh mighty leader of Voltron.” They replied, reaching down and getting a handful of Shiro’s bulge. Lance could have snickered at how stiff Shiro got at the contact, his brow knitting over his eyes as the firm squeeze turned into a slow stroke back and forth over the length of it. He exhaled shakily, the muscles in his stomach flexing. Pidge hummed softly.

“That’s a good boy. You know…” They started, running their thumb over what Lance guessed was the head. “It’s been a while since you’ve given me head. I wonder if you’ve lost your touch.” They continued, looking up at him and he gave a breathy laugh.

“The only reason I don’t do it is because you’re always in such a hurry.”

“I’m not a patient person Shiro.” They replied softly, continuing to rub him through his pants while he moved to kiss their jaw. Lance was pretty amazed at the power Pidge had here.

“We have all night though.” Pidge continued and Shiro smiled lightly to them.

“Sure thing. You know I’d do this anytime for you.” He purred softly, his hand moving to unbutton Pidge’s shorts. He pulled away from them, kissing their lips once again before starting to shimmy off Pidge’s pants. Lance squinted again.

Okay, now he was convinced Pidge didn’t eat. Like, ever. They rolled their hips to allow their pants to be pulled off and Lance could see not only their hips protrude from their skin but probably three or four ribs on either side of their sternum. God they were a skeleton. He was worried for them.

Then the realization hit him.

Holy cheese and crackers he was going to see a vagina.

_Pidge’s vagina._

Lance had always gone under the assumption that Pidge just, didn’t have genitals. Hell, he’d never even seem them go to the bathroom. Still, Shiro had to go down on something and he was pretty sure there wasn’t a dick down there. _He was also going to see Shiro’s dick…going into Pidge’s vagina…_

He wasn’t sure he could handle it- but he was so curious… he kept his mouth covered as he watched, not even sure he was blinking.

Shiro had moved to his knees and Pidge had propped themselves up on the platform, biting their lip in a little smile as Shiro moved between their pale thighs. Their glasses slid down their nose a little and their brows were up turned, their eyes closing as Shiro pressed a few kisses against their thighs.

Woah, their thighs looked soft too.

Pidge ran their fingers through Shiro’s hair, holding it gently as Shiro pressed his lips against their groin. Pidge jolted a little, shuttering as Shiro continued to pay tender attention to the area. He hadn’t moved their underwear just yet and was teasing them through the underwear, clearly riling Pidge up.

Shiro held Pidge’s thighs up with his hands, his thumbs caressing the skin every now and then while his mouth ghosted over the slowly moistening area again and again. By the time a minute passed by, Pidge was flushed and panting, squirming just a little under Shiro’s grasp.

“Stop teasing me…” they breathed out and he smiled to them.

“Sorry.” He replied though he didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. Lance supposed anyone could get carried away with that sort of thing.  
Shiro hooked his fingers over the waistline of Pidge’s panties and pulled gently, letting Pidge be the one to move out of them as he pulled. Lance squeezed his cheeks a little.

He didn’t know if he was ready…

Their little butt shimmied out first, squishing a bit as they sat back down on the platform. Their legs stayed together until Shiro had them mostly down their legs and they moved to part them again as Shiro left them on the floor beside him. Lance furrowed his brows.

Okay, porn had really lied to him now.

First of all, there was hair. A small, dark-brown puff of hair between their legs was revealed as they spread their legs again and it made Lance have to squint again. He thought girls shaved that stuff. He supposed Pidge didn’t really identify as a girl so he supposed that they wouldn’t find the need to shave down there but he would have thought that Shiro would have a problem with it. He thought most men liked their partners to be shaved.

He guessed it was clear that Shiro didn’t care.

Shiro spread their legs once more, letting Lance get a short view of what the rest of Pidge’s bits looked like. They were soft and somewhat alien looking, pink and flushed a warm red color, and oh so wet. Lance almost closed his eyes, feeling almost bad for peeping on them like this.

Shiro moved his head in between Pidge’s thighs, wasting no time in slowly licking over their spread bits. He closed his eyes as Pidge let a moan escape, the sound sending a shiver up Lance’s spine. He didn’t know Pidge could make a sound like that. Shiro flicked his tongue a few times over their clitoris, closing his lips around it a moment later. Pidge groaned, leaning back on one hand as Shiro sucked ever so gently on the little bundle of nerves. Their thighs jumped at each long drag or flick of his tongue, clearly finding it hard to keep their voice down.

Shiro pulled away from them for a minute to lick over his first two fingers and Pidge grinned down lightly at them, their eyes half lidded.

“Oh you know me so well.” They cooed and Shiro smirked up at them.

“I know you get impatient with me around now.” He said after slicking up his fingers. He leaned back in to start teasing their clitoris again, bringing his hand up under his chin to start rubbing his fingers against their entrance. Pidge squirmed a little, gripping his hair tighter.

“Shir-ooohhh….” Their whine turned to a low moan that they muffled with their hand as Shiro pressed a finger inside of them. Shiro’s arm moved slowly, probably in time with his mouth, and Pidge closed their eyes, moving to lay back on the platform. They kept their mouth covered as Shiro moved his hand, their hips jolting and raising a little, rolling against Shiro’s mouth wantingly as his Fingers worked to gently stretch their walls. Their back was arched off the platform, spine tingling as they moved their hand from Shiro’s hair to their chest. They held one of their breasts, squeezing it instead. Shiro added another finger, slowly and surely to make sure Pidge was alright, which they were. More than alright to be more precise. Pidge’s breathing picked up as Shiro started to move his hand faster, pulling his mouth away so his thumb could start pressing and rubbing against the gently swollen bean and he smiled.

“You alright Pidge?” Shiro asked, his voice surprisingly tender.

Pidge nodded jerkily, moaning into their palm. They jolted and cursed into their hand as Shiro twisted his fingers and he paused.

“Shit, are you okay?” he asked and they glared at him.

“I didn’t say stop- I’m fine.” Pidge replied, sounding breathless and slightly annoyed. They laid back down shivering as Shiro continued to move his fingers.

“Twist them again.. faster…” Pidge breathed softly, arching their back when Shiro complied. Shiro smiled a little and kissed their thigh, watching his fingers for a moment before watching Pidge writhe on the platform. Their moans went up in need after a moment, thighs twitching closed.

“S-shiro…I-I’m gonna…” they whined and Shiro hummed softly.

“Want me to stop?” He asked, his tone quite coy.

“God no.” they breathed out and Shiro nodded, pausing his hand movements. Lance tilted his head in confusion, knowing he had heard Pidge right when they said that they clearly didn’t want Shiro to stop but he noticed that Pidge’s moans had only gotten louder.

Shiro bit his lip in a small smile, clearly enjoying watching Pidge get off. He was quickly flicking his fingers against their g-spot, sending jolt upon jolt down Pidge’s spine. Pidge’s breath was raspy and needy as they let a slew of curses and names fall from their kiss and bite swollen lips.

“S-s-shiro- fuck! Fffffuck Shiro just like ngh! R-right there~!” They whimpered out, thighs trembling as they gripped the platform with both hands. Lance could see them getting whiter as their grip tightened. They were rolling their hips now, chanting that they were going to come at any second as Shiro looked on in slight amusement almost, but also deep affection. Lance had never seen him look at someone like that before.

Pidge let out a choked moan as their body went taut, their stomach sucked in as Shiro continued to finger them through what Lance could only assume to be their orgasm. Pidge let a particularly loud groan escape as they came down from their high, Shiro still rolling his fingers into them as he watched their body loosen and he smiled lightly to them. He waited for them to relax completely against the platform before removing his fingers slowly, kissing their thighs and hips as he did so. He stood, pressing between their legs once again to gently kiss their throat. They made a face.

“Dude your breath smells like pussy, please stop.” They said, holding their hands over Shiro’s mouth and snorted softly.

“I don’t complain after a bj.”

“You don’t get the chance smart ass.” Pidge replied and Shiro nodded.

“Fine, fine. No kisses.” He said, sounding somewhat begrudging before caressing their side.

“Still want to go, though?” he asked.Pidge laughed lightly, hugging his neck gently and touched the shaven hair at Shiro’s nape.

“Duh, coming once isn’t really all that satisfying.” They replied and Shiro chuckled softly.

“Speak for yourself Pidge. Did you bring a condom?” he asked softly while trailing his fingers up and down their back.

Lance knew if Shiro had known that this was what it was coming to that he definitely had one on him, so he wondered why he had asked. Pidge smiled lightly up at him.

“Back pocket.” They responded softly, patting Siro’s bare chest gently with a smile.

Shiro reached into Pidge’s shorts pocket and fished out a square piece of foil while Pidge worked at Shiro’s belt, letting whatever hung from his belt to fall on the floor. Pidge ran their fingers over the far more prominent bulge in Shiro’s pants while Shiro unwrapped the condom and they hummed.

“It really has been a while.” They said, their tone mostly sounding like the statement wasn’t meant for themselves alone. They moved to pull out Shiro’s cock, the thing looking all the more thick and large in Pidge’s gremlin hands.

Lance was generally pretty envious of Shiro, but he had always hoped that he had a small dick. Something had to be wrong with him, right??

Nope, of course not.

Well, at least he had a bigger dick than Keith.

Shiro exhaled shakily, his stomach visibly tightening as Pidge toyed with him, stroking him gently to really warm him up. Without stopping their right hand, Pidge offered up their left for the condom. Shiro gave it to them without hesitation and waited as Pidge prepared the condom and rolled it smoothly over his cock.

Shiro bit his lip, getting his turn to look like the hot and bothered one for a moment as pidge rubbed some lube onto the length of it.

“How do you want me?” they asked, hunger clear in their tone. Shiro shook his head, laying them back against the platform and kissed their chest gently.

“This is fine…Tell me to stop f you need me too alright?” he said softly, taking hold of himself as he rubbed gently against them. Pidge bit their knuckle at the sensation, nodding as they watched.

“You tell me that every time…” they mumbled, gasping softly as Shiro pressed the head past their hymen.

Shiro furrowed his brows a little, slowly rolling his hips forward to slide further into the smaller person.

“I just like being careful.” Shiro replied softly, pushing his hips forward until he felt a natural stop. He wasn’t all the way in, but he was never all the way in at first. Pidge’s eyes had rolled back just a little as they moaned softly, feeling so full.

Shiro exhaled softly, looking like he was waiting for something before he moved and Pidge moved their hand to gently pat the hand at their hip. Shiro gave a small smile before nodding, leaning down to kiss their shoulder before starting to rock his hips, keeping a slow, steady rhythm.

Pidge moaned softly, letting their voice out as shiro moved, rolling their hips into each of SHiro’s movements. They hugged shiro closer, their fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Their voice seemed to hiccup with every gentle movement of Shiro’s hips, their breath hitching in their throat.

Lance had never put much thought to what Pidge’s sex voice would sound like but now that he was hearing it, he wasn’t surprised. Somewhat nasally, throaty, and kinda hoarse. Pretty much what he’d expect.

Shiro moaned softly into the crook of Pidge’s neck and Pidge hugged his hips closer with his thighs.

“S-shiro hah…” they breathed, arching their chin up a bit.

“Hm?”

“You ngh! Y-you still smell like pussy.” they informed and Shiro paused his movements to give them a look. Pidge gave a light giggle, biting their lip in a small smile. “But, I don’t think I mind.” they continued, reaching up to cup Shiro’s cheeks. SHiro smiled a little, leaning to kiss Pidge softly on the lips.

“You’re cheeky today aren’t you?” Shiro asked softly between kisses, starting to add more vigor to his little rocking movements. Pidge moaned louder into the kiss, holding Shiro’s hips as he graduated to actual thrusts. They broke the kiss, gasping out in pleasure with each deep thrust, pawing over Shiro’s chest and arms.

“O-oh ngh fuck…Shirooo….” They groaned, resting back on the platform with closed eyes as their body rocked. They reached between their legs and rubbed at their clit with a whimper, holding their chest with their other hand.

Shiro held both of their hips in his hands, keeping them steady as he worked into them. His thumbs pressed firmly into the hollows of Pidge’s hip bones, caressing the smooth skin there as he focused on keeping pace. He didn't want to hurt them.

Lance could see sweat bead on either of their skins, creating a soft sheen on Pidge that seemed to gently shimmer in the harsh lighting of the lab. Shiro’s brow was furrowed and he breathed harshly through his nose, his thrusts picking up tempo as Pidge started to demand for it.

“Harder… Faster…”

Lance almost gasped when he saw Shiro push all the way inside. They wouldn't have heard him, given they both groaned exceptionally loud at the feeling. Pidge’s back arched from the platform beneath them for a moment before they cried out feeling Shiro start to thrust harder into them. Lance could hear skin slapping together now, wetly as their sweat melded between them and Shiro’s hips made contact with the backs of Pidge’s thighs. Their body rocked with each deep thrust, bouncing rhythmically back and forth.

Lance could see that their breasts had some but very little weight to them since their nipples shifted like the rest of them.  
It was a mesmerizing sight in all honesty.Lance had never seen two people have sex before and to think the first two people he’d see going at it were Pidge and Shiro. He was kind of annoyed though. How come Pidge got to lose their virginity before he did. He wasn't the one who was an air vent gremlin. Still, he couldn't help but feel that both of them looked so good like this.

Pidge had hugged Shiro to them, hungrily kissing him as Shiro changed from quick grinding movements to slower, deeper strokes. Pidge rolled up against him, taking all they could of their lover. They twisted their tongue around Shiros in a sloppy kiss, their moans getting desperate as they spoke sweet nothings against Shiro’s patient lips.  
It sounded like Pidge was begging now, using the word please and gripping desperately to Shiro’s wrists as he held their sides.

Shiro looked like he was losing himself in them, rolling his head back for a moment with his own pleasured expression before looking back down at Pidge who was a varifiable mess at this point.

“Pidge…” Shiro moaned out the name, a clear warning in his tone and Pidge nodded jerkilly.

“I-i know hngh...m-me too…” They gasped out, reaching between their legs again to continue to rub their clit. They covered their mouth with their other hand, their toes curling as they got nearer and nearer.

Shiro sped up his pace again, moving his hand to hold the tops of Pidge’s milky thighs.

“Fuck Pidge…” He groaned, reaching his own breaking point. Pidge whimpered into their hand before crying out, their body jolting sharply and bowing a bit. Shiro grit his teeth, gasping out a small noise of his own as he came as well, feeling Pidge’s insides squeeze down on him. He rolled his hips slower after a few jerky movements before leaning down to leave a few soft breathy kisses onto Pidge’s lips. Pidge kissed back to the best of their after orgasm ability and they hugged him close, kissing his shoulder gently.

“I love you Pigeon.” Shiro murmured softly, kissing their jaw. Pidge smiled tiredly, running their hands up and down Shiro’s shoulder blades.

“I love you too you giant dork.” They sighed affectionately and Shiro chuckled lightly, kissing their cheek, then their lips and then their nose making them giggle softly.

“Come on get off, you're getting soft and its hella weird.” They complained, sounding somewhat embarrassed as they pushed his face away and he smiled, blowing raspberries against their palms. They screeched and he laughed, kissing their knuckles before gently sliding out of them with the condom safely in-tact.

Pidge relaxed against the platform, exhaling softly as they gained their wits about them and moved to sit up as Shiro removed and disposed of the condom.

“Can you hand me my panties?” They asked. Shiro arched a questioning brow but complied with the request after putting his dick away.

“I thought you didn't wear panties after sex.” He said raising his brows as Pidge used their underwear to wipe away all the fluids from their private area, ball them up and shove them into their pocket. “Oh.” He responded.

Pidge simply smiled at him and started getting dressed, yawning softly as they patted down their hair

Lance decided that being brought back to reality about how gross Pidge could be was enough for him to pack up and go back to his room, feeling like a changed man. He still couldn't believe that Pidge had punches in their V-card before him. He supposed Shiro just had weird taste. He couldn't argue with that.He quickly and silently hurried back to his room, hearing Shiro comment from a ways away about how he'd left the door open and Pidge shut the idea of someone peeping on them down with a simple

“Who would be awake right now? Don't worry about it, lets go to bed.”

Lance hurried back to his bedroom, finding that his face mask had gone bad in the time he'd been away so he simply washed his face with exfoliation cream, went to the bathroom and tried to get some sleep.

Oh Hunk was definitely going to be hearing about this the next morning, he was gonna be sure if that.


	2. Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance deals with the guilt of his peeping and seeks out help from his fellow paladins.

Lance laid in his bed, staring up at the bottom of the next bunk above him, and saw nothing but Shiro and Pidge’s intimate time replay over and over before his eyes. It made his skin bristle the more he thought about it.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, furrowing his thing brows over his eyes to try and aid in keeping them closed.

He just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

How long had the been sleeping together?

How long had pidge been getting more ass than he had? How long??

And how could he not have known?

Lance groaned as the images of Pidge’s flushed skin and kiss swollen lips appeared in his head again, their expressions and their everything.

He’d never seen Pidge in a sexual manner since he’d met them. Once he found out that they were non-binary he didn’t’ really think of them as anything. They were a close friend of his of course, intelligent and witty and funny to boot when they wanted to be. They were also a little vent gremlin so he never saw any sexual appeal there.

That isn’t to say he did now, but lord it was hard not to see them in a sexual light after what he made himself witness.

What made this very hard however was seeing their team leader, the powerhouse of team Voltron, the legendary pilot of the garrison be so lewd but also become putty in Pidge’s hands. He’d never seen a man melt so quickly at the hands of another person before. He'd seen that man rip sentries apart with his bare hands, yet the smallest member of their team turned him to mush. 

However, even watching him, he was so tender, so gentle and careful, and yet powerful. He was sure that every time he gripped their hip or touched their chest, he’d see bruises blossom on Pidge’s pale flushed skin. Of course, Shiro would never allow that to happen, but with someone so big and someone so small, it was hard not to worry.

He didn't think that they would mind even if Shiro did bruise them.

Lance finally managed to fall asleep after forcing his eyes shut for what felt like hours. After what felt like minutes, he was awoken by his lights instantly coming on to signal day time had come.

He grumbled and shuffled to his bathroom after cursing Shiro, Pidge, and himself for keeping him up and ruining his beauty sleep and regime. He showered, hoping to wash away the exhaustion from his body and took extra care in exfoliating his face. Had to at least keep his face nice and smooth.

As he was getting dressed, a thought came to him: Should he tell Hunk about Pidge and Shiro? Should he tell anyone? It wasn’t his business to have to begin with, but now he knew and he didn’t know what to do with the information.

Then again, what if he was the last person to find out? Then he’d look like a total moron. Hunk wouldn’t make him feel like an idiot for asking but he was still nervous.

Ultimately, Lance came to the conclusion that he could trust Hunk enough to tell him, even if Hunk already knew. Hunk was a good guy, Hunk would understand.

He rubbed his eyes against the florescent lights that lined the halls, squinting annoyedly at them before looking down the hall. He pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed deeply, sauntering his way down the hall to the kitchen. If anyone was there by now, it was Hunk.

He turned the corner into the room, seeing Hunk wearing his apron and cooking something that smelled familiar but also different. Probably had something to do with the food goo. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Pidge sitting on the counter, holding a juice box and chatting excitedly with Hunk. He couldn’t hear about what but immediately he found his stomach churning.

Churning?

Bubbling.

It was more of a bubbly feeling but not an excited one.

He hoped it was just because he was hungry.

Hunk looked up when he heard someone else walk in which prompted Pidge to pause their thought and look back over their shoulder to him. Lance managed to not allow their gaze make him falter in his outward appearance and he grinned.

“Morning guys!” he said, walking over to the counter and leaned over it, propping himself up with his elbows.

Pidge scooted over a little when Lance came by, giving him a more comfortable area of space to lean.

“Morning Lance. You okay dude? You look awful.” Hunk commented, stirring whatever was in his pan and flipped it skillfully. It sizzled gently as he spoke.

Lance scoffed and waved him off. There was no way he was going to talk about this when the cause of his inner turmoil was sitting right there.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He responded, noticing Pidge giving him the side eye while they sipped their drink. They actually turned to him after a second to get a better look at him.

“You do kinda look like trash right now Lance, you sleep okay?” they asked and Lance turned to glare at them, only to notice the slight swelling in their pink lips hadn’t quite gone down and also catch a glimpse of a very soft pink mark on their jaw. It looked like they had tried to cover it up. His words got choked in his throat and he coughed, making Hunk look up with a bit of worry in his expression. Lance waved him off. 

“I-I’m fine. I just…I had some nightmares was all.” He said softly, looking away from them and scratched the back of his head. Pidge made a face at his odd behavior and figured that he didn’t want to talk about it, but also they were curious.

“What about? You know talking them out makes you feel better.” They said simply.

Lance frowned at the question and looked down, needing to think of something quick.

“I uh, I dreamed that someone stole my bag of flour.” He responded and both Pidge and Hunk looked up at him.

“Stole your flour?” Pidge asked. Lance nodded.

“Yeah…and the uh. The kidnappers started sending me muffins in the mail.” He said.  
Hunk gasped, visibly horrified at Lance’s dream, and Pidge snorted out a laugh.

“That’s some nightmare, buddy.” They said, squeezing their juice pouch as they sucked the rest of it dry. Hunk gave Pidge a panicked look.

“That’s horrible! Like…That’s so morbid. Though I don’t get why they would send muffins. There’s not a lot of flour in a muffin recipe…Oh my god they were torturing your flour!”

“Dude, what the fuck.” Pidge interjected, looking amused. Lance made a face when they cursed.

Pidge was never one to hold their tongue, and the had always had a mouth on them. After hearing those words used in a different context made them feel all the more dirty. He stayed quiet, simply listening to Hunk and Pidge banter while Hunk plated whatever food he had prepared for Pidge when Keith walked into the room, dabbing his forehead with a towel.

Hunk smiled as Pidge took a bite of their food and Keith zeroed in on Pidge.

“Pidge, Shiro told me to tell you to go to the training bay.” He reported, drying his neck with his towel. Pidge arched a brow inquisitively.

“Did he say what he wanted?” they asked and Keith shrugged, pacing over to the counter where the rest of them had stationed themselves. Keith nodded in acknowledgement of them all before looking back to Pidge who was swinging their feet as they waited for an answer.  

“Nah, he just told me to tell you to go see him.” Keith replied simply, leaning up against the counter, opposite of Lance. Pidge looked around to the three of them before shrugging and hopping off the counter with their food in hand.

“Must be something super important if he’s not coming to get me himself.” they said, sounding somewhat sarcastic. “Well, better not keep the man waiting. See you nerds. Thanks for the food Hunk!” They said with a smile before trotting off and out of the room.

Hunk furrowed his brows, pouring some more of the mixture he had in a bowl into his frying pan.

“I wonder what that was about.” He said softly, stirring what was cooking in the pan.  
Keith shrugged, going to the fridge to pick up a juice pouch.

“None of our business really.” He commented, squinting down at the thin film opening and carefully pushed the straw through. He didn’t want to stab it all the way through like the last few times. Lance won't let him live them down.

Lance crossed his arms, drumming his fingers against his bicep nervously before taking a quick breath. He shouldn’t ask…

But he was going to.

“Hey, so um, can I ask you guys a question?” he spoke up. Both men looked over to him, making him wince.

“What’s up?” Hunk asked curiously.

Lance swallowed and scratched behind his neck.

“Have you guys noticed that Shiro and Pidge spend a lot of time together lately?” Lance started.

Keith shrugged.

“Not any more than normal, why?” he replied and Lance rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t expect you to notice.” He said bitterly before looking to Hunk. “Has Pidge seemed to be in a better mood lately? They talk to you about stuff. A-and Keith! Shiro talks to you about stuff right?” he asked.

They both gave him questioning looks.

“You think something is going on between Pidge and Shiro?” Keith asked and Hunk tilted his head.

“’Going on’? What does… _oh!_ Dude what? You think they’re sleeping together?” he asked, his tone more hushed. Lance looked to him and Hunk covered his mouth.

“Dude, no way…He’d break them. They’re so tiny.” He said softly, opening and closing his hands. He’d held their hand before and their palm was like the size of his thumb. Lance nodded, throwing his arms up.

“You’d think so right?!” He hissed and Keith crossed his arms.

“You’re talking like you’ve seen them together.” He said suspiciously and Lance bit his lip before sighing.

“I… saw them last night in the lab. He calls them ‘Pidgeon’.” He said and Hunk raised his brows.

“No way. ‘Pidgeon’? You’d think he would be more creative than that.” He said, sounding somewhat unimpressed and Lance groaned.

“Huuuunk Listen to me! They’re sleeping together! I saw them! Pidge watches porn dude!” He said quickly and Hunk furrowed his brow.

“Everyone does?” he said quizzically and Lance rose his brows.

“You watch porn?”

“Well I used to, but then we came out to the middle of space and understandably my wifi service doesn’t work out here.” Hunk explained as if it was no big deal.

“I’m pretty sure the castle has it’s own wifi. You can probably get Pidge to hook you up with it. They did it for me.” Keith informed simply and Hunk giggled at a dirty joke he didn’t want to voice.

Lance whined.

“Do neither of you think it’s weird that Pidge and Shiro are doing the nasty? Like at all? Hunk you work in the Lab!” he said.

Keith frowned shifting his weight onto his other leg and he sipped his juice pouch.

“How do you know you weren’t just dreaming or sleepwalking or something? I mean, he doesn’t really treat Pidge any differently than he treats the rest of us.” He said and Lance frowned at him.

“Dude, I saw what I saw.” He said and Keith arched a brow.

“And what did you see?” he asked.

“I saw Shiro plowing Pidge into the lab table they were laying on. What more do you want from me?” Lance asked, sounding exasperated, “I couldn’t get any sleep last night because of it.” He muttered.

Hunk frowned. “So you didn’t have that dream?” he asked and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Hunk, how am I supposed to tell Pidge, ‘Yeah, I didn’t get any sleep because I was busy peeping in on your sex life and it scarred me’? You don’t just say that to people.” He said crossing his arms. God they were both missing the point.

Keith didn’t look convinced and simply pushed off the counter and turned toward the door. Lance watched him and frowned.

“Where are you going?” he asked and Keith looked back to him.

“I’m gonna go see for myself. Shiro cut my training short and if it’s for sex I wanna know.” He replied and Lance frowned, unsure how he felt about that. He wasn’t proud that he peeped but he also felt somewhat protective of their relationship that he had interjected himself into. He didn’t want Keith to get to see them like that…But it wasn’t his choice.

Hunk frowned.

“Wait, Keith, if they are sleeping together do you really wanna say that? I mean it’s Pidge…” he said and Keith snorted.

“It’s not like I’ve never seen a vagina before Hunk.” He said simply, walking out of the room.

Lance made a various array of noises, ranging from snorts to offended scoffs before stamping his foot with a throaty groan that came through his nose more than his mouth. He ran his hands through his hair before dragging his hands over his face.

“Who the hell does that guy think he is?!” he snapped. Hunk watched him, looking mildly entertained before nodding.

“Yeah, assuming we haven’t seen a vagina before. What a jerk.” he said, though it was clear that he wasn’t serious.

Lance gave him a look and Hunk put up his hands in defense.

“Hunk this is serious, we shouldn’t be letting him see that!”

“Why, you watched them, and I don’t think Pidge cares if you see their not dick man.”

Lance furrowed his brows, clearly frustrated before he turned away. Hunk wouldn’t understand.

Instead he turned toward the door and started walking. There was no way he was gonna let Keith see them. He felt oddly protective of Pidge now as the only other person on the ship besides Shiro who’s seen their not dick.

What the hell even was a ‘not dick’?

Hunk frowned watching him before quickly looking back toward his food. He groaned, knowing he kinda wanted to see too. He made a noise into his hands to muffle it before turning off the stove and hurrying off to catch up with Lance.

“Lance! Lance wait up buddy!” he said grabbing his shoulder. Lance only slowed down for Hunk but kept his forward motion. Hunk frowned at him, not exactly appreciating being somewhat ignored.

“Lance why are we doing this?” he asked, his breath somewhat strained as he tried to keep up with Lance’s brisk pace. Damn his beautiful long legs.

Lance frowned before shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I just...don’t want Keith to see Pidge like that. It’s not fair to Pidge.” he replied, and Hunk frowned.

“Are you sure? Cus you don’t sound sure.”

“Come off it Hunk! I’m stopping him.” he said sternly and Hunk frowned before rolling his eyes. Lance was acting weird and he didn’t like it. Still, he followed him to the training bay where they spotted Keith peering through a crack in the door. If he was the one who opened it then he was pretty skilled, if Pidge left it open, they both really needed to learn how to close doors behind them

Lance hurried up to the door, squatting next to Keith and Hunk sat back a few feet, not really caring until he knew something was happening. He wanted to be able to get out of there.

Keith frowned at Lance.

“What do you want?” he whispered.  
“I want you to leave, you’re not allowed to watch them!” Lance hissed.

“Oh, and you are?” Keith replied and Lance glared at him before huffing through his nose.

“N-no” he answered, though he sounded unsure. Keith and Hunk both gave him a disapproving look, and Keith went back to looking through the peep hole.

It looked like Pidge had only gotten there a few moments before they did and so they were still talking in the middle of the room.

“You feeling alright Pidgeon?” he asked.

Keith frowned.

“ _Pidgeon_?” he whispered.

“Told you so.” Lance snapped softly.

Pidge shrugged their small shoulders.

“I’m a little sore, nothing abnormal Shiro.” they responded, pressing a hand against their belly and pressed against where they were having mild cramps. Shiro looked concerned.

“Pidge-” Shiro started and Pidge shot him a look.

“Shiro, I got a tiny vagina and you got a big dick, it happens.” they said bluntly moving closer and touched Shiro’s hips gently. Shiro flushed a little at their bluntness before laughing softly and resting his hands on their shoulders; pulling them closer, not pushing them away.

“I-i guess you’re not wrong,” he started, letting Pidge hug him closer so he could pet their hair. “...But I still want to make sure you’re okay. Like I didn’t damage anything…You can walk right, right?” He said and Pidge snorted out a laugh, pulling their cheek up from Shiro’s chest to look up at him.  

“Shiro don’t flatter yourself. You’re big but I’m not broken.” they chuckled and pushed themselves up on their tip toes. Shiro reflexively rested his hands on Pidge’s hips to keep them steady.

“I came to you remember? Look, we’ve been through a lot with each other and when I came to you I knew what I was getting myself into...sort of.” they said softly, leaning against Shiro now. They took in his scent, closing their eyes.

“I’m not afraid of being intimate with you.” they said softly. “And you know I like being a little sore after.” they murmured and Shiro leaned to give them a small kiss, both of them smiling into the contact.

“It’s not like I’m trying to stop being with you, Pidge. I’m just worried, but if you really feel okay then I won’t push it.” he said and they grinned up at him.

“I’ll tell you if I ever don’t feel right, okay? Stop worrying about me.” they said, reaching up to squeeze his cheeks and Shiro laughed lightly.

“Alright! Alright then, it’s settled. No more worrying.”

“Thats a lie.”

Shiro rolled his eyes before lifting them up off their feet and Pidge yelped, laughing softly and hooking their legs around Shiro’s slender hips.

“You got something in mind?” they asked him as he held them close, heading toward a wall. Shiro shook his head, kissing the fingers that Pidge pressed against his lips.

“Nope.”

“That’s also a lie.”

“...”

“Shiro, come on…” they asked and Shiro smiled.

“I really don’t have anything planned. I just wanna go back to my room and take a shower. Keith wore me out.” He said simply and Pidge gave him a coy look.  
“You uh, you willing to share that shower?” they asked and Shiro scoffed softly, the noise sounding more like a laugh.

“Do you need a shower?” He asked and Pidge shrugged a bit, running their hands through his hair and made a face, wiping their hands on his vest.

“I could use one, but you’re the one who needs it.” they said “and I think you’d like some company.” they said, hugging his neck and rested their head against his broad shoulder.

Shiro hummed lightly.

“Can’t say I can fight that.” he responded and they laughed lightly at him.

“You really are a major dork. No wonder you and Matt were friends.” they said, humming as Shiro patted their ass.

“Yeah well, spending about four months in a cramped ship with two other men, you get pretty close.”

“Mmm...no I’m pretty sure it was the unending level of dorkiness between the two of you.”

Shiro laughed and turned toward the door, making both Keith and Lance lurch back into Hunk who grunted at the combined weight of the two of them.

“What the henmgnh!” Hunk started to whine but both Keith and Lance covered his mouth and shushed him before climbing out of his lap and helped him up.

“We gotta go!” Keith snapped hurriedly, dragging both of them out of the hallway and behind a wall. They were just barely out of sight as Shiro walked out of the lab, now carrying Pidge on his shoulder. Both Keith and Lance had their hands covering Hunks mouth since it was very clear he had quite a few things to say while Shiro and Pidge left out of earshot.

Both Lance and Keith gave a sigh of relief and Hunk rolled his eyes before opening his mouth and licking both of their palms.

Both men stiffened and yanked their hands away, glaring up at him.

“What the hell Hunk!” Keith snapped and Hunk advanced, making Keith wince a little.

“No what the hell is with you guys!? Were you guys just gonna watch them if they went farther? What’s wrong with you?”

Keith scoffed at him, wiping his hand on his pants before moving to stand.

“Of course not. Unlike Lance, I would have gotten up and left if they wanted to go farther.” he said simply and Lance scoffed at him.

“You say that but then it happens and you can’t look away-” Lance grunted as Hunk shoved him making him stagger back a bit.“Hey!”

“Lance that’s gross! You peeped on Pidge man. _Pidge._ Don’t you feel at least a little sorry?” Hunk snapped, clearly done with this nonsense, but he seemed just more upset than angry. He was definitely disappointed.

Lance couldn’t blame Hunk for being upset either. He _did_ peep on Pidge; and what was worse was that he kinda enjoyed watching it too. He bit his lip.

“I… I am sorry.” Lance eventually said,  broken by Hunk’s expectant and increasingly disappointed look. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I just… couldn't help myself.” He muttered.

Keith popped his hip, setting his hand onto it.

“If you're actually sorry, you’d go tell them what you saw and apologize to them.” He said and Hunk nodded approvingly while crossing his arms.

Lance looked between them and he furrowed his brows.  

“Um… Okay do you mean ‘them’ plural,  or ‘them’ singular?” He asked and Keith groaned while Hunk muffled a soft snort of laughter.  He was mad, but a joke was a joke.

“Does it matter? You watched them have sex without their permission. Go apologise if you're actually sorry. I’m going to take a shower. Try not to peep on me too.” He said,  turning away from them,  ignoring the embarrassed protests that Lance shouted after him.

Lance glared after him before groaning and running his hands through his hair.  

“Hunk…” he muttered and Hunk shook his head.  

“Nope, I have to side with Keith here, man. If you're really sorry you’d go to Pidge and Shiro and tell them what happened and apologise for it. That’s the decent human being thing to do.” He said sternly and Lance groaned softly.

“What do I even say?”

“Hi, sorry for interrupting, I caught you guys doing the dirty and I'm sorry. Simple. I don't see the problem here. Also, I lied about my bad dream.” Hunk said as simply as it was to breathe air. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Again with the dream?”

“It was a terrifying dream! Don't change the subject!” Hunk said, standing his ground and Lance sighed deeply.

“Quiznak…Fine! Fine, you’re right, I'll go. I need to get this guilt off my chest.” He mumbled softly, grunting softly when Hunk patted his back. He looked up to the man who smiled lightly at him.

“We’re a team Lance. They’ll forgive you.” He said honestly and Lance sighed before smiling back to him. Hunk always knew how to make him feel better.

“I’ll trust you for now… I guess I should get goin’.” He murmured, soothed by Hunk’s words. He was still nervous but, he knew Pidge and Shiro couldn’t hate him forever. “Thanks Hunk.”

“Any time buddy, now go on, I’m gonna go make myself some breakfast.” He said cheerfully, proud that Lance was gonna fess up.

Lance nodded to him, giving him a half hearted smile and a wave goodbye before leaning against the wall with a sigh. He didn't even know how he was gonna bring this up. He inhaled deeply through his nose before exhaling out his mouth and turned to walk toward the bunking area; hoping that by the time he got there, Pidge and Shiro would be done with their business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Shiro, what's a six letter word for ‘feeling that something unjust has happened’?” Pidge asked, laying belly down on Shiro’s bed after dressing in nothing but a new pair of underwear. Their hair was tied up in a towel and they gnawed absently on the pen they held. Shiro was busy drying off from his shower when Pidge spoke and he arched a brow. He thought quietly for a moment before looking back to them.

“Try ‘Bitter’.” he answered and watched as Pidge did exactly that. They read over the answers and saw it made sense. They smiled, only to groan a second later and lay down on the bed, pressing their face into the bed. Here we go again…

“Thanks babe.” they mumbled and Shiro frowned, folding his towel up and walked over after pulling up his underwear.

“What's wrong?” He asked, rubbing small circles into Pidge’s back. Pidge just groaned into the bed, the noise gaining volume as Shiro lifted them with ease and plopped them into his lap. They pouted up at him and he gave a concerned look that they sighed at.

“Don't look so worried. You look like a puppy when you do that.” They said pressing their hands to his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and took ahold of their wrists gently, pressing his thumb to their palm.

“You gonna tell me what's wrong?” Shiro asked again and Pidge pursed their lips.

“Nothings wrong, I'm just pretty sure I'm gonna start soon and I'm really not looking forward to it. I gotta keep making my own shit and it's not fun.” They explained and Shiro furrowed his brows.

“I thought you had already gone through it?” He commented. “Are you having cramps?” He asked and they sighed.

“It's been a week over or something I dunno. I thought the cramps were because of you Mr. big dick, but they won't chill out. I've been getting serious headaches in the morning too…” they sighed, resting their head against his chest. He pursed his lips and brushed some hair out of their face while cradling them in his lap.

“You think you're sick?” He asked softly, still sounding worried and Pidge snorted.

“Nah, my periods have always been rough. I'll be fine soon as I actually start.” They assured and cupped his cheeks again.

“Don't worry, I'll be fine. You keep making that face and you'll get wrinkles.” They teased and Shiro sighed before chuckling as they squished his cheeks.

“Promise me no worrying.” Pidge said sternly and Shiro sighed.

“I'm good at worrying though.” He said quietly and Pidge sighed back and went back to resting his head against Shiro’s chest. They were quiet for a moment, listening to Shiro’s breathing and heart beat before picking up their cross word puzzle.

“Hey Shiro?” They asked.

“Hm?”

“What's a five letter word for ‘good boyfriend’?”

Shiro furrowed his brows at the question.

“Uh, I dunno actually.” He replied honestly and Pidge laughed lightly, pulling him down for a light kiss.

“I think Shiro fits fine.” They said softly and Shiro made a face.

“That was beyond corny, Pidge.” He said getting his face shoved away by an angry Pidge.

“Compared to half the crap you say to me that was nothing! See if I say anything else like that! Ever!” They shouted and Shiro laughed lightly, hugging their waist when they tried to leave his lap.

“No, wait come back you're warm.” He laughed, holding them until they calmed down.

“I love you too Pidgeon. But that was really something.” He teased and they rolled their eyes.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” They muttered, red in the face when there was a knock at the door. Shiro frowned and Pidge sighed, patting Shiro’s chest gently.

“Better go get it leader.” They said, humming when Shiro put them back onto the bed to answer the door.

He looked down to see an anxious and somewhat guilty looking Lance standing there, twiddling his thumbs.

“Can I help you?” Shiro asked suspiciously.

Lance bit his lip. Shiro was naked in front of him, well at least mostly naked. He had clearly just taken a shower. It made Lance wonder if Pidge had been able to take it again. And in such a short time too…

His eyes wandered for a short moment. He could see all of his battle scars up close now. They riddled his skin, there were slashes everywhere… He was amazed honestly; how did one man have this many scars and still he alive?? Shiro cleared his throat and Lance jumped, looking back up to his questioning face.

“I-i just needed to tell you something that's all...” He said, looking down at a really interesting bolt in the wall. Ugh, couldn't he contain himself for one minute??

Shiro leaned his shoulder against the door, crossing his arms.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, and Lance shook his head quickly.

“No! Not really anyway. U-um…w-well how do I put this…” He trailed, getting distracted by how severely massive Shiro was. Just a wall of muscle and scar tissue. Oh god what if he got mad… He looked up to Shiro’s expectant face and he bit his lip before swallowing dryly.

“U-um…d-did you have any business in the lab last night? I-i thought I heard something while I was washing my face.” He commented. Watching Shiro’s thick brows knit above his eyes. It made him more nervous.

“I-i was just wonderin’ cus,I mean, what if the castle is wigging out again or something…. Y’know?” He explained when surprise flashed on Shiro's face.

“You were awake?” He asked suddenly sounding a little nervous before clearing his throat.

“Uh, yeah I was working with Pidge last night…sorry we scared you Lance.” He said and Lance grimaced a little. He couldn't do this. He couldn't deal with this anxiety.

“Uh...you uh… You guys should be careful. This castle is crazy.” He said softly, giving a quiet, joking laugh. Shiro nodded slowly, standing up straight again as he went through everything Lance had told him. That was it? Oh well.

“You too. If you have a problem like this again, feel free to come tell me. I really am sorry that we made you nervous.” He said softly and Lance shook his head.

“Don't… Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go check on Blue.” He said softly, feeling even more guilty. Shiro shouldn't have to apologize to him. Shiro nodded to him and backed into his room while Lance turned to leave. The door closed and Shiro turned to face Pidge who had leaned back on the bed in a spread eagle position, staring up at the ceiling.

“Lance totally peeped on us Shiro.” Pidge commented and Shiro furrowed his brows.

“Why would he do that?” he asked, moving to sit on the bed again and Pidge shrugged.

“Wouldn't you? If Hunk finally got it in with him I'd peep too.” They said, sounding unapologetic. Shiro frowned and crossed his arms.

“I don't think I'd watch any of us have sex.”

“You're a good guy.” Pidge said, gesturing for Shiro to lay his head on their chest after adjusting to make it more comfortable. They sighed, almost laughing as Shiro's head took up almost all of their chest and they ran their hand through his hair.

“Should we tell him?” Shiro asked, not sure how he felt about someone watching he and Pidge being intimate. Pidge shrugged.

“It's not a big deal; but if it's bothering you,I'll ask him about it later. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel intimidated by me.” They commented and Shiro snorted.

“Why would he feel intimidated by me?”

“You're still only in boxer-briefs, and you've got a massive bulge and you're a six-three beef cake covered in scars and reeking of anxiety, authority and testosterone. You're a little intimidating Shiro.” They explained and Shiro made a face.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. I'll talk to him later when I feel like getting up.” They sighed and Shiro nodded, resting a hand on Pidge’s small tum.

“Alright… I hope you feel better soon.” He said and Pidge smiled gently.

“What did I say about worrying? I'll be fine.” they said, kissing the top of his head before relaxing into a comfortable cuddle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blue, I don't know what I'm gonna do. What if they find out? I don't want them to get mad at me… Hell, Hunk and Keith already think I'm some perverted creep… What if this gets back to Allura?!” Lance sat inside his cockpit, pouring his heart out to his lion. He didn't even know if Blue was listening but he liked to think she was, even if it wasn't important.

“I really don't want Allura to think I'm creepy. And it really sucked to have Hunk be mad at me. I don't like disappointing the big guy… But man watching them was really something. Like, I never thought Pidge even cared about that kind of stuff now here they are… Getting laid by the leader of our team…” He mumbled looking down.

“I wonder if Keith is still a virgin… or Hunk even. Him and Shay had a thing didn't they? I mean I guess Shay was a rock person but they gotta reproduce somehow right?” He rambled running his hands through his hair.

“Am I the only virgin on the team? That’d be a laugh. Who wants to be Brock from Pokemon? Nobody wants to be Brock from Pokemon…” He sighed softly closing his eyes and he felt Blue purr to him, the deep trill vibrating in his mind. He furrowed his brows as he listened and he scoffed.

“Pokemon is great, okay. Don't judge based on names, we have a person on the team named Pidge.” He said before gasping and sitting up.

“You're listening to me?! Then tell me what to do!” He said quickly. Blue purred again, the semi-electronic sound buzzing in Lance’s mind. Lance listened before groaning softly.

“What do you mean you won't help me get laid? That wasn't even what I asked.” He said, crossing his arms. “How do I tell Shiro and Pidge what I saw without them getting mad at me?” He asked. Blue was silent for a few moments before another soft rumble bubbled in Lance’s ears. Lance sighed deeply.

“‘Accept the consequences’ huh?” He asked and he closed his eyes leaning his head back against the seat. “I guess they can't kick me off the team huh?” He asked with a defeated laugh. Blue rumbled softly and Lance scoffed.

“What for? Hunk is already mad at me.” Lance said, sounding disappointed in himself more than anything. Blue was silent for a while and Lance sighed climbing out of the seat. “Fine, I'll go talk to him. But if he hates me it's partly your fault.” He said crossing his arms. Blue rumbled, moving her head toward the ground as Lance walked out so she could let him out. She straightened up as he left, letting herself fall back into a sleep so she could commune with the other lions. Lance was smart, in his own way. He'd figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Figured I'd add a bit to this(I decided I want this to be a story lol), sorry if there's a lot of typos or whatever I wrote this on my phone so it might be a little wonky. I'll fix the formatting when I get to a computer though! Thank you for reading!


End file.
